


(Podfic of) The Constant by Scrunchy

by chemm80



Category: Justified, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The author gives no summary. "Two badasses walk into a cabin..." works as well as any, I suppose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The Constant by Scrunchy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Constant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402405) by [scrunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunchy/pseuds/scrunchy). 



**Title:** [The Constant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/402405)  
 **Author:** [Scrunchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunchy/pseuds/scrunchy)  


Cover from art by [](http://slodwick.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slodwick**](http://slodwick.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** 38:05

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Justified/The%20Constant%20by%20Scrunchy.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 36.6 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
